


Day 4

by AMRainer



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge: NSFW Edition [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day Four, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, It Gets Worse, Masturbation, No Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMRainer/pseuds/AMRainer
Summary: It's insane, she knows, but that satisfied grin he gives her, every tense line simply vanishing from his handsome face, is all it takes for her to slip a skillful hand down her flat stomach one more time.





	Day 4

DAY 4: MASTURBATION

.

They have a deal. No touching, no reaching, none of that romantic bullshit. It's just dark, lust-filled irides bored into her spread out legs on the large bed, her edging black orbs focused on his firm grip on himself as he pumps his length in that lonely hotel room's armchair (another rule: no bringing it home).

Two of her fingers rub lazy circles, his baritone voice echoing throughout the place whilst he guides her into that sinful abyss of pleasure she has been dreading ever since they arrived in New York. Emily never took Hotch for a man with such terrific ability to dirty talk to her – maybe because she wasn't that much into it before him anyway – but just as his rich tone chants just how  _fucking_  wet she is for him, every nerve ending of hers seem to become so much more responsive.

And it's explosive.

Expresses itself from the way her walls clench with a damn hollow forming within her to how she bucks wildly into her own palm, feminine hips leaving the mattress in a desperate attempt to just come for him. And she does, with a choked curse, her toes curling, the muscles of her toned thighs twitching unconsciously. It zooms out for a minute, the Interpol Chief's body collapsing onto the mattress in the after throes of her climax.

An exhausted glance is enough for her to catch the glimpse that caused all of this in the first place. The ever so stoic man with his lids shut, jaw clicking while he comes into his own hand as a mere extent of her recent high. It's insane, she knows, but that satisfied grin he gives her, every tense line simply vanishing from his handsome face, is all it takes for her to slip a skillful hand down her flat stomach one more time.


End file.
